Deducted Love
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua is a famous and genius detective but he always push his workload to Gon, his secretary whom he never cares about her. When a case involve him has happened and it is solved, a new problem for Killua has arise. What problem is it and who can help him? KilluaX FemGon (yinyang pair)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Feelings realized

It was a stormy night. Loud crackling sound of thunder was heard and rains soon follows. Unexpectedly, this weather fits in the atmosphere in the building where right now suspense is the only thing that fills the air.

"It definitely is one of you"

Everyone went gasped and shocked. Most of them are nervous and some are just trying to hide their emotions.

"Every evidence, every information, every clues that I have gathered have made me realize who is the murderer"

Everyone started to nervously looking at each other, unsure who is the real murderer.

"Obviously, it was you! The son!"

Loud gasp is now echoed in the room, all of the eyes are now looking at the son.

"D-Don't be stupid! I didn't kill my father!" he began to took some step back as he said this.

"Well, mind telling me about the glass shards that are sticking in your shoes?"

"It- It must be a bottle shards from when I accidentally drop the bottle when I drink with my friends!" The son stutters as he is now more and more backing away.

"Really? A simple refractive index test on the glass can explain what glass shards is this, wanna bet for it?"

"Guh" the son had hit the dead end as he look at everyone nervously.

"You killed your father as you waited both of your parents to sleep from the sleeping pill you gave them inside the tea. But it went backfired when only your mother drinks it, and since you two makes quite a commotion, you break the window after you killed your father and made it as if the killer is outsider"

"Nggh-" The son narrowed his eyes before he opens the door and goes outside.

"After him!"

Small chuckle was heard, making everyone surprised.

"No need to worry, who do you take me for?"

Loud scream was heard and every witnesses goes outside and sees that the son had been caught by the polices who are hiding beforehand, causing everyone to be surprised.

"Case is closed"

Once the incident is over, a police inspector goes and thanking for the help for solving the case.

"As expected from the genius detective. You are really quick and somehow able to know everything" The police inspector said with a smile.

"Well, thank you for the praise, inspector"

"I would love to shake your hand but- it's too bad that I can't do that" The inspector said with a bit of frown on his face.

"Well, sorry about that. Oh, I got called now from the women's. Right on time, just give the details of everything to my secretary. That is why she is hired for this. Thanks and bye"

Click, beep, beep.

And the police inspector could only shake his head as all the time, the genius detective as always will be talking about the case, through the phone. He began to feel sorry for the secretary who is from the start until now, holding the phone without rest.

"I'm really sorry about this" The secretary said while bowing her head a bit before returning the phone to its place and massage her arm.

"No need. Everyone knows that he is always like that. He is a truly genius and gifted detective but he is truly a playboy and selfish" the inspector said in ease, despite he is talking to the object's secretary.

"I'm really sorry" The secretary said, bowing again.

"No harm done. Just gives him a message of good work as usual even though I still don't like the method of deducting using the phone again, as usual" The inspector said bowing as well with frown on his face.

"Of course inspector" the secretary said.

"Well, thank you for the help" The inspector said and then he looks at her name tag "I'll call again whenever there is another case, Gon Freecs" he adds.

"Yes, inspector" Gon bowed as the inspector leaves then proceed to fill in the paperwork of the cases that her boss just solved

When morning came, Gon had prepared everything to welcome her boss back. Right now, she counted in her mind.

`Three, two, one'

Right on that, the door opens and a man with messy silver hair and sapphire eyes comes in and plop himself comfortably on the couch. He began to grab his head and groaned.

"Urgh! Damn hangovers!"

Gon walks nearer towards the guy with a glass of water and aspirin.

"Here, Killua-san. It is for your hangover" Gon said as she handed her boss the items.

The man named Killua narrowed his eyes at Gon before taking the items and mutter "Whatever"

Gon just sighed. She is used for his attitude, after all, she is the longest secretary that had been hired by Killua. Most quits because the pay is really low and he always cutting pay as well as his high temper for sometimes, he could snap for no reason.

"Good work on last night case. The inspector is truly pleased" Gon said as she bowed towards Killua.

"Pfft, as expected from me of course. Anyway, just give me my breakfast now! It is my usual, right!? " Killua said while giving Gon a glare.

Gon gulped a bit, recalling the last time she got the wrong one, KIllua practically yelled in anger at her stupidness (as Killua called it) which really alert the neighborhood but all of them are only scared and can do nothing about it. Either way, Gon had learned not to cross Killua.

"Don't worry Killua-san, it is your usual and it's still warm" Gon said.

"Well, bring it then! Are you trying to kill me from hunger!?" Killua said while tapping his foot repeatedly and glaring at Gon who is now carrying Killua's breakfast.

"H- Here you go" Gon said as she carefully place the food on the table.

"About damn time" Killua said before eating the food.

Gon can only sigh, knowing that her boss is really hard to please.

"Oi! Have you finished the paperwork for the case last night!?" Killua asked, his eyes are still looking at his food.

"Ahh yes, would you like to check it out!?" Gon said as she looks at the folder case.

"Like hell! It has passed and solved already so I don't give a damn about it. It's annoying that sometimes that inspector came without any notice and asking about looking at the case file. Damn it, if it is solved already then they should have let it go." Killua said irritated before back to eating his food.

Gon gives another sigh. She truly hates her job but she can't quit since this is the only job she can have, given she had only have high school education and since Killua just hire anyone who can stand him, she takes the job immediately. Plus, Killua never look at someone's background in the resume, talk about lazy despite he is a detective who is supposed to be look at everything in detail.

After her job is finished, Gon goes back to her rental apartment and leaving Killua who is still in his office. Calling some women's as usual, it seems already a routine for Killua. Always look for women's to have fun and whenever there is a case, he would just listen it from Gon and always ask her to gather the information and clues then report, again, by phone. He felt like it is a waste of time to go here and there only to gather useless information. That is why he just send Gon and if there is a mistake, he would blame it all on Gon although it is really good that Gon had never makes any mistake in the investigation.

"Yeah sure. I'm free today and what if we go to the new club? Oh really!?" Killua said while chatting happily with a smirk towards the woman in the phone.

He is too distracted to the point that he didn't realize a stranger had come in secretly, the stranger is currently holding a cosh before raising the cosh then hit Killua .

"GWAHHHH!"

After the loud scream, the other sound is heard is the woman yelling frantically in the phone before the stranger hangs up while smirking.

Another day starts again where Gon just sigh as she doesn't have any mood to come to Killua's office building but she has to so when she has come inside the office, she thought that she would expecting empty office but surprised as the view in front of her says otherwise.

"What the- What is the meaning of this!?"

Gon can only widen her eyes, seeing the office is now in disarray state. She began to look around to find some clues to know what is going on.

"This is- Could it be!?"

"Damn it!"

Killua cursed as he is currently tied up on a chair. He is conscious finally but now he found out that he is truly unable to free himself since he didn't bring any weapon. He never bothered to have them, how regretful he is now for not bringing any for this kind of emergency case.

"Struggle all you want but it won't make any difference"

Killua raised his head as he heard that voice. He looks and sees a woman with short, jet black hair and crimson eyes which looks at Killua, pathetically. Behind her, some men's are laughing with a snide.

Killua growled low, knowing that she is the mastermind of his kidnapping incident.

"Oh my, so this is the genius detective? I would say he is an idiot for getting caught so easily, I would expect him to put up a fight"

"So what!? I don't need weapons to get out of here" Killua said, hoping to scare her and the lackeys.

"Hmph! What a pathetic words for an idiot" The woman just ignore Killua as she said that which makes Killua irritated.

"Alright! Who are you and what do you want from me!?" Killua yelled, not knowing their motive to kidnap him.

"You don't know who I am!? What are you, a cavemen or something!? Are you guys sure we had the right person!? He must be a genuine idiot" The woman said with sneer and throwing insults at Killua.

"Just answer the question, Dammit!" Killua narrowed his eyes, truly feel very hopeless right now but tried to stay strong.

"Very well, I am madam Hartine. Ring any bells?" Hartine said while she smirks.

Killua crouch his eyebrows "Nope. Never heard of it" He said casually but it brings terror towards the men and the Hartine herself.

"You- you are, You are truly an idiot! You truly had no idea who I am!?" Hartine yelled, she is truly fuming with anger now.

"Madam Hartine. A very successful woman who owned a large jewelry shop which have many truly expensive jewels. Her most famous gems which are the accessories in her shop are the Veroliette which are known to be the most exquisite yet the most mysterious jewel that are given violet light in eclipse".

"Yeah, that's right and what- wait. Who said that!?" Hartine went surprised since it was a woman voice and she is positive that she is the only woman in this room. She turned towards the source of the voice and sees a figure in the dark, currently made her way in her direction.

"Even so, she actually had underground business, smuggling the jewels and sell it in underground action. Some of the jewels she got was the jewels that are stolen from the museum and also from some family who refuses to sell their jewel, ended up murdered and their jewels are stolen". The Veroliette is the same as that is the diamond that is belong to the Rapenlieze Family and they kept it in secret. Since that diamond isn't being publicized. No one suspect that famous Veroliette is someone else's, quite lucky aren't you?"

Hartine is truly paled right now, Not knowing how could that has been found out.

"The reason why you are kidnapping Killua is because he owned a legendary diamond since it is only one exist in the whole world. The Zernian diamond, the diamond that has been passed down from Zaoldyeck generation to the next generation. You probably want him to sign the marriage contract so that you would get your hands in that diamond and then divorce him but you will be keeping the diamond".

Hartine could feel that her eyes widen and blood is leaving her face. "Y- you. Who are you! Show yourself!" Hartine stutters before yelled then gives signal for her men's to take their weapon.

"Fine, I will" The figure said as she finally show herself.

Killua widened his eyes, unable to believe it.

"G- Gon!?" Killua managed to mutter her name, he is so surprised that he had called her name. He never had called her name ever since she is employed. Either way, he is truly unable to know how she could find him but he thinks that she is stupid since she is even bothered to showing herself in front of the enemy, boldly, it is like putting your head in lion's mouth.

"You are- Oh right. You are his secretary, right? I'm surprised you know much about me but now, your time is end" Hartine smile wickedly as she instructs her men to surround her, each holding a gun.

"Ah, I see" Gon just said, calmly.

"Put your hands up in the air, NOW!" Hartine screamed.

"Alright, alright" Gon obliged much to Killua's dismay.

"Oh, secretary and the boss sure are alike since you two didn't put up a fight to come here. Anyway, you know way too much so I guess I should have kill you right here right now. That's truly idiotic for you to come here by yourself." Hartine said and laugh which makes Killua irritated but surprised when he realized that Gon is smiling, full of confidence.

"I see, but even so, I'm not an idiot for just coming here myself" Gon said, still with her hands up in the air, she snap her fingers and almost immediately, armed police officers showing themselves and flooding the room.

"Wha- What is!" Hertina backed away, scared as all polices are now taking down her men's.

"Sigh, we got the recording for her confession, right?" Gon said, lowering her hands now then look at the inspector.

"Yes we are. Thank you very much. With this, we finally have evidence and grounds to arrest her" The inspector said as he showing a tape recorder.

Hartine was surprised, she gasps and stutters for now they had tape recording of her admitting her crimes. She knows that her plan is flawless, however, she widened her eyes as she remembers something "Wait you! How- How do you know that we are here with your boss!?" Hartine yelled as she point accusing finger at Gon.

"Really!? It was so easy actually" Gon said in a bored tone, somehow amuse Killua which surprise him.

"Tell me, you bitch!" Hertina said in demanding tone.

"Well you see, when I was looking around the office, I found a piece of paper with your trademark logo. Then it said `commencing plan at midnight' which is must be the kidnapping plan. Either way, I just need to go to your store and checking out the CCTV nearby. I found an licensed plate of suspicious car that is registered but going off somewhere so because of that, I just need to go to Informa to use surveillance camera to track it down and here we are. Of course I called some help while on the way here." Gon said, ending her long explanation with a smirk.

Killua can't believe his eyes and ears. He is truly surprised that Gon managed to do all of that and it feels like she is a professional for this. Especially Informa? She had authority to use that? He is truly surprised at this fact. Had he underestimate her? Either way, he feels like he sees a new light from his secretary,

"Damn you! If you hadn't interfered, my plan would have been a success!" Hartine exclaims before lunged towards Gon, intending to claw her face.

"Look out!" Killua can only shout as he is still tying up to the chair.

Gon just smiled, she dodged it and kick Hartine's leg which cause her to lose her balance and fell but Hartine didn't give up. She took her gun and about to shoot but failed as Gon is faster and managed to shoot the gun away from her grasp which makes Killua surprised and didn't know that she has a gun and she can use a gun.

Gon point her gun towards Hartine to make sure she stays low until a police grabs her and restain her with a handcuff. Gon sigh and take her gun before she raise her eyebrow and sharply turn behind and shoot some guys gun who are Hartine's mens that are still around hiding.

`Wow, she has a truly sharp razor sense' Killua thought as his eyes still fixed at Gon.

Moments later, the remaining of the men's shows up but Gon calmly took them all down surprising the inspector, the polices and Killua.

`U- unbelievable' Killua thought, still tied up but he keeps looking at Gon. Her deduction skills, her shooting skills, her fighting skills. Her new side that she shows him for the first time.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

His heartbeat was racing now as the more he looked at her. His eyes still fixed on her as she finally deliver the last blow towards the last men.

"Alright, that's the last one" Gon said before leaving the rest to the police and she come towards Killua.

"Killua-san, are you alright!?" Gon said as she untie the rope.

"A- ah. Ye- yeah" Killua stutters a bit as he stands up.

Either way, right now, Killua is currently sitting by himself and drinking water while waiting and looking at Gon who is talking towards the officer right now.

Few moments later, Gon walked over to him.

"Killua-san, we could go back for now. Would you like to have something to eat when we go back?" Gon asked.

Killua shook his head. "Err, no. I just thinking only want to go back. I'm a bit sleepy right now" Killua said.

"I see, let's go inside the car and we'll go back". Gon said while Killua just nodded.

When she leaves, Killua still stood there and looking at Gon who leaves which in Killua's eyes, looking very graceful.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

He run his hand towards his chest and he could feel his heart is beating really fast right now and he has cold sweat all over him. He never thought this would happen.

"I'm – I'm in love with her"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Stay, love.

Right now Killua can only be in daze from staring at Gon in front of him who is cleaning right now. Gon began to shiver as her boss keeps staring at her non-stop. Even though she looks at him, he is still staring at her, not breaking the eye contact which makes her the one who breaks it and feel uncomfortable. Had she done something wrong? Even Gon is truly surprised that her boss is still in the office for usually he would be gone out to have fun with some women's in hotel or pub. Either way, she thought she just has to endure the stare but since she is unable to take it anymore, finally, Gon managing to build up courage for her to ask her boss who is still staring on her while having his hand to support his head.

"Err Killua-san. Is there something in my face or something else?" Gon asked softly, trying not to anger him.

Silence

"Err Killua-san?" Gon asked again.

Still silence

"Killua-san!" Gon raised her voice but realized it then cover the mouth for she thought Killua will explode but.

Another silence.

Even Gon unable to know what's wrong with her boss. Is it because of yesterday case when he got kidnapped? Feeling brave, Gon began to walk towards Killua then wave her hand in front of him.

"Killua-san!? Are you alright?" Gon said as she waves her hand repeatedly.

More silence.

"Killua-san! What's wrong!?" Gon asked then she snap her finger in front of his face.

That did it.

"Huh? Wha" Killua said while blinking then look at his secretary who is in front of him.

"I- I'm sorry. Are you alright? You have been completely quiet ever since the yesterday case" Gon said as she took two steps backwards and bowed in fright.

Killua blinked for few times "N- nothing. I'm fine. Sorry to make you worried" Killua said as he turned his head away.

Gon can only let out a soft and surprised gasp. Did she just hear Killua say sorry? Maybe she needs to go to ear doctor later, if she has some money. Either way, did she just saw Killua having a slight blush in his face? Maybe she oversees things. She even surprised that Killua didn't explode at her, maybe Killua is just too tired to be angry? Anyway, she is thankful for that.

"Well Killua-san. I'm going to go outside to print some files, are you going to go out now? I can lock the office as usual for you" Gon said as she put away the cleaning tools.

"No need. I'll take care of the office as I will stay here, you can go" Killua said as he opens his drawer and looking at the case file.

Gon almost shout in disbelief for seeing Killua work for the first time. Was her boss is looking at the case file like a real detective should have been? Does she need eye doctor this time for seeing things? Gon began to feel that she needs to leave in hurry.

"Uhm, a- alright. I'll be going now, I'll see you later, Killua-san" Gon said while taking the files before going out in hurry, surprising Killua a bit.

`Is that files really important?' Killua thought while seeing Gon, who is already gone outside through the window. He lets out a sigh as he put down the file he is just reading.

"No progress at all, how can I make her love me back?" Killua softly mumbles, eyes darted around his office until he sees Gon's bag. Maybe if he sees some of her personal things, he would learn more about her but isn't that means invading Gon's privacy?

After a long staring, he stands up and open the bag all while chanting this is investigation, not invading people privacy. He sees that the content of the bag is really simple, just a few notebooks and a letter then a novel about Sherlock Holmes. Maybe she is a fan of Sherlock Holmes?

He began to open the letter and he could feel blood is leaving his face as his hand trembling while gripping hard on the letter.

"Wha- Don't tell me that she is serious" Killua mumbles as he sees that this letter is truly dangerous.

For that is a resignation letter.

Immediately without reading it, Killua rips the letter and burn the pieces while opening the window so the burning smell would not filling the office.

"Damn it. Why does she have a need to quit when I have just realized my feelings for her!?" Killua said in frustration before trying to calm himself down.

"Okay, Killua. You need to calm down and try to analyze the situation here. You know that the solution is simple, just make her not quit by trying to find out the reason for why she wants to quit" Killua said while slowly breathe in before breathe out to calm himself.

"But then again, maybe I should have read that letter so that I would know the reason" Killua said in regret before looking at the bag again.

He began to look at few notebooks that she have. The total is three notebooks which makes Killua wonders on what kind of notebooks is these.

The content for the first one is about the detail of the case and there are some clues and information in the past cases are written neatly inside and easy to process either. Killua began to close it as he knows that the past cases have nothing to do about her.

The second one is about the reminder she has to do in the office when he is gone (mostly). She jots down about usually when he would return or what kind of food that he usually wants for breakfast or lunch or dinner. Killua even amazed that the information is so detailed and so true. He can't believe that she even made reminder for this even there is a note about a sign when he is in bad mood or angry mood even when he didn't show it. Maybe he shouldn't snap at her always for no reason, he made that mental note before closing it and open the last journal.

The third one is about her spending calculation. Killua looks at her pay that she is written there and only to make him guilty for he didn't even realized that he had cut her pay way too much to the point that she even had to skip lunch or even dinner only to pay the rent of her apartment which Killua recognized, not really luxury. He began to look that she even save some which wasn't much by hoping she could buy some food or some things she wants. Is this why she wants to quit? Killua began to close it and put the journals back before he close the bag.

He looks at the calendar and realized that her pay day sure is today. He began to check as there are times he delay it in three days or more. How come he didn't realize how skinny she is? Right now, he is taking out an envelope and putting her wages then right on time, Gon had arrived.

"I' m sorry Killua-san. The queue is really long so it took me a while to print these files" Gon said while bowing down.

Killua went silent before nodded and said "it's okay" for he is not mad at all. Gon widened her eyes but began to calm down as she goes to the files drawer.

As Gon began to rearrange the files, Killua decided to give her pay.

"Hey, Gon" Killua said simply but that is enough to scare Gon for she even hears that Killua had call her name for the first time ever since she is employed.

"Er- ah, um. Yes?" Gon stutters as she made her way towards him which makes Killua wants to know as what makes him scared? Oh yes, him.

"Well, uhm. Good work, here is your pay" Killua said as he handed her the envelope.

"Eh? Ah, thank you" Gon said while blinks in surprise before she takes it then she frowned.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Killua asked, not knowing why she suddenly frowned like that.

Slowly, Gon opens the envelope and only to make her successfully widen her eyes and her hands are trembling. Killua began to panic inside from seeing her reaction.

`What? Did I put less than what she wants to the point that she is not satisfied? I thought the amount I gave her would make her happy so that she won't quits' Killua thought while still looking at her puzzled and frightful expression.

"Killua-san?" Gon softly calls out which snaps Killua back from his train of thoughts.

"Err, yes?" Killua asked.

"I think you gave me the wrong envelope" Gon said simply as she handed the envelope back.

"No, It's the right one" Killua said as he raise his eyebrows.

"But this is way more than the usual you gave me" Gon said, trying to explain without crossing him.

"Yes, it's going to be the same amount you will receive in every pay from now on" Killua simply said, earning a surprised gasp from Gon.

"This much?" Gon asked as she showed the content.

"Yes, why? You want more? Don't hesitate to ask for a raise, then" Killua said.

Gon went paled. "Eh, ah no. Thank you very much" Gon said before putting the money back in the envelope and open her bag but frowned.

"What? Is something wrong?" Killua asked but he knows what is Gon looking for, her resignation letter.

"Huh? Nothing" Gon said.

The two went silent for few minutes before Killua decided to break it.

"Hey Gon" Killua called out.

"Yes? Killua-san?" Gon asked, fear is evident in her face.

"Uhm, you haven't had lunch yet, correct?" Killua asked.

Gon shook her head "No, not yet"

"I see, you are coming with me then" Killua said as he stands.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Gon asked.

"Uhm, there is a suspicious person going to have a lunch and I need to confirm it so the two of us are going to check to make sure that we caught him since we don't have any solid evidence to arrest him" Killua said.

"Eh? Two of us!?" Gon is surprised now, Killua is working? He even gave him so much pay and he didn't mind if she would ask for raise. Is this guy truly her boss or someone kidnaps him again and disguise as him? But, that is impossible and anyway, this change is really too much for her.

"Yes, the two of us. Let's go" Killua said as he wears his jacket.

"Y-yes, Killua-san" Gon said while trailing to follow Killua.

The two of them walk in silence. Killua look cool outside but he is again, panicking inside.

`Damn, why do I have to tell her that we are going for a job? Why can't I say that we are going for a date!? Well, despite I have been with so many women's, I have never had a date as well so- how am I going to explain this misunderstanding to her!?' Killua thought while often, stealing glances at Gon.

`What suddenly motivate Killua to go to work and bringing me suddenly!? It's surely amaze me that he is going to work but he sure is acting strange ever since the kidnapping incident. Does that incident motivate him to work harder!? Killua sure is someone who has a lot of pride, maybe he felt his pride is crushed since he get saved and wished that he could save himself? That is quite a stupid reason actually' Gon thought with a frown.

Killua stopped which makes Gon does so as they have arrived in front of a café and Killua sure that this café is the one that Gon always want to go so he decided to have lunch here with Gon. He just hoped that Gon would enjoy it even though she doesn't have a clue that for him, this is a date.

"Ah, welcome. Are you two here for our couple event only for today? Where we are only welcoming couples for having lunch here" The waitress said with a smile.

"Eh? Err, yeah" Killua said in soft voice.

The waitress smiles before leading them towards an empty table. Killua began to look around and realized that every customer here are all couples.

"I see" Gon mumbles as she flipped through the menu

"Eh?" Killua just mutter softly, not knowing what Gon is thinking about.

"This is a good idea Killua-san. Since this café are only welcoming couple, that is why you are taking me also I'm sure our target would be couple as well so we can't let our guard down" Gon said before looking back at the menu.

`You got the wrong idea!' Killua screamed in his mind. How the hell was he going to explain that all he wants just having a lunch date with her? Either way, he can't do anything right now. Might as well just order then eat with her. That should have been good enough for him.

The two had finally ordered their food and Gon began to look around, looking for the target while Killua just nervously staring at Gon.

"Hey, Killua-san? Gon softly asks in whisper.

"Err yeah?" Killua asked back softly.

"What are their objectives?" Gon asked again.

"Pardon?" Killua asked, somehow not liking where this would lead to.

"Our target, what are their grounds for arrest anyway!?" Gon asked.

Killua began to look at Gon who seems to be not going to let this subject slide. Killua gulped and trying to search by his brain for what kind of crimes this imaginary target of him would commit.

"Transaction for a stolen object" was all Killua said.

"Oh, for what kind of object it is?" Gon asked again as she looks interested.

"Err, golden gun with diamond bullets" Killua lied, did that thing even exist!?"

"Huh!? Really!? It's my first time hearing those kinds of items" Gon said, amazed.

`Because it is a made up lie!' Killua screamed in his mind as he drinks the coffee that the waitress just brought.

"Hmm, so why do they come here!?" Gon asked before she took a sip of her milk tea.

`Ukh, how could she ask so many questions' Killua thought "You know that this café is on couple event so in order to not making themselves suspicious, they are making the transaction here for selling and buying the items that are stolen" Killua said, lying again.

"Oh I see. So, what do they look like!?" Gon asked again.

`Oh no, this is way too much already' Killua thought, while feeling despair. "A man and a woman in their 30's. the man is wearing a thick purple jacket and wearing thick sunglasses while the woman is blonde and wearing a red dress with high heels. They should have each a very identical suitcase with one filled with the items and the other one are the money" Killua said, another lie.

"My, that makes them truly stands out, aren't they? Since their attire are not suitable in this kind of atmosphere. That should be easy for us to spot them" Gon said.

"Err yeah" Killua said while in his mind, he can't believe he lied, he even a famous and genius detective for God's sake. His name will definitely be tarnished now as he lied only to get a date from Gon.

Finally their food orders has arrived, Gon just eating while make sure to see the entrance, not forgetting the job while Killua just silently pleaded that Gon would stop it and prefer to enjoy the food.

Moments later, Gon widened her eyes and whisper "Killua-san. Our targets are here" Gon said.

"What!?" Killua simply said and look at the entrance only to see the pair of his lying description and each of them even had identical suitcase. They got lead into a table that is not far from their own table.

"Look, those two even had starting their exchanges as well" Gon said, noticing they are switching their suitcase as they sit and order.

"Well, yeah" Killua just softly mumbles, still unable to believe it.

"I think we got our evidence already. Those suitcase should makes it a solid evidence, let's get it" Gon said as she stands up.

"Wha- wait" Killua said in shock, before he could stop Gon, Gon is already approaching them.

"As we thought, illegal transaction is not allowed here. I think police will happily to arrest both of you for one of you selling the illegal item and buying it" Gon said towards the two of them while Killua clutching his jacket, unable to believe she is really frank.

"What are you talking about!?" the man yelled, attracting everyone's in the café.

"I'm talking about the item that is the golden gun with diamond bullets inside the suitcase you are selling. It is a stolen object right!?" Gon said simply.

The man smirked "Well, I don't know how you managed to know but you should die now!" The man said as he takes out the gun and points it at Gon which causing the others in panic.

"Alright you, I think I should shut you first" The man said as he position the gun right in Gon's heart.

Killua runs towards them and kick the guns away from the man which makes the man grunt from losing the gun and the woman shot to reach it but Gon held her down.

"Damn you!" The man exclaims as he tries to punch Killua but he dodge it and counter attack which makes the man moan in pain and collapse on the floor.

Right on time, the managed had called the police and they are checking the items in the suitcase.

"Well, this sure is my first time seeing golden gun with diamond bullets" one of the police said.

"This is one of the secret items and it is stolen. How lucky that we managed to retrieve it" The inspector said.

Killua just stood there, unable to say anything. "How come those things that I have lying about could have been completely exist!?" He softly mumbles in amazement.

"Well, well. Very good job for you, Gon-san" The inspector said as he shook Gon's hand.

"Ah no. Killua-san was the one who told me about this and it was all thanks to him" Gon smiled as she gesture Killua next to her.

"Eh!? He is here, in flesh and blood!?" The inspector said and surprised for seeing the detective who is always on phone is now here.

Killua just went silent seeing the reaction. Maybe he has to work more often to scare people?

"Why, thank you very much. We have been keeping them in secret so it amazes us that you manage to know. As expected of a genius detective" The inspector smiled as he shook Killua's hand.

"Ah, right. It was nothing" Killua said.

"You are really amazing, Killua-san" Gon said

Killua didn't know that Gon praise him for because she is his secretary or because she Is truly amazed. Either way, he looks at those pairs and glared.

`Damn those pairs. My lunch date with Gon is ruined' Killua thought as the pairs shiver, feeling Killua's cold glare towards them.

Moments later, Killua and Gon are decided to go back to the office. Gon somehow noticed that Killua is grumpy, why should he? He had just solved another case after all.

"Killua-san, are you mad!?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, because of you" Killua said while grunting a bit.

"Me? What did I do!?" Gon said, surprised.

Killua stopped in his track which makes her do so. Right now, he is glaring at Gon, making her gulped in fear.

"Are you an idiot!?" Killua said, still maintaining his glare.

"H-huh!?" Gon found herself take a step back while shivering in fear.

"You- Do you have no idea what you have done!?" Killua roared, scaring Gon more.

"W-what!?" Gon squeeze her eyes shut, knowing that Killua would snap,.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Killua exclaims.

"Eh!?" Gon open her eyes, Killua is worried about her?

"How could you just approach them at ease? You are not prepared and you just walked towards them!? At least you should be prepare first before approaching them. You had almost lose your life you know!" Killua exclaims as his hand bailed into his fist, he was angry. Angry because Gon just goes there without thinking.

"I'm sorry" Gon softly said making Killua's anger vanish.

"Uhm, no. Sorry for being angry like that. I didn't mean it" Killua said while turning his head away from Gon. He is scared that Gon would leave him, what was he thinking to snap at her like that!?

"Thank you"

"Hm!?" Killua turned to look at Gon and sees her smile at him which makes his heart beat fast.

"For saving me and worrying about me. Thank you Killua-san" Gon said while widen her smile which makes Killua blushes.

"W-Well, you are my secretary. Either way, let's just go, alright? We have work to do" Killua turned away while scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Gon giggle softly for this is her first time seeing Killua look bashfully right now. Somehow, she found that look is really cute. Either way, maybe Killua is not bad at all.

" H-Hey! How long are you going to stand there? Let's get going!" Killua said in distance which makes Gon running towards him.

"Yes, I'm on my way" Gon said while trying to catching up with Killua who can't help but letting out a smile in secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I won't let her go

Another usual day in Killua's office as Killua solve some small cases and reviewing them. Gon is now used to her boss new personality but still occasionally flinch when her boss asked to accompany him. Considering the change is too much, she pretty much still having a difficulty to adapt so quickly.

"Killua-san, there is a letter addressed for you" Gon said as she handed Killua a letter that has front cover ` To Killua Zaoldyeck'

Killua raise his eyebrow and stare at it for a while, he flip the letter only to see the letter is being sealed with the stamp for the symbol of snowflake.

"Oh, it is another day soon for that meeting again. Are you going to participate this time?" Gon asked the moment she recognize the seal, knowing that it is for a meeting that is usually for the detectives that is selected from their skills and deduction were given the honor to meet the elites, the season detectives. Killua is one of the season detectives for he is called the detective of the winter which is why he got the symbol of the snowflake on the letter seal. Alas, Killua would never bother to go but Gon thought that this time her boss would go, considering he is already back to working but-

"No, just throw that letter away. It was really troublesome" Killua said in gentle tone as he handed the later towards Gon.

Gon sighed at that for even her boss had no desire to go. She had to admit, she always want to go since she wants to meet the rest of the season detectives but she can't go since she is not a detective herself but if Killua goes there and take her (which she would hope to) then she can go but alas fate is not on her side.

Or was it?

As Gon goes to make a coffee with the letter still in her pocket (she felt it was a waste to throw it away so she prefers to keep it as souvenirs without Killua knowing) a doorbell was heard and Gon goes answering it, thinking it was a client.

She gasp in surprise as she finally realizes who it is.

"Hello there Gon, it's been a while" a blonde man said with a small smile on his face.

Shock still not leaving her face for few seconds before she shook herself and smile happily "Kurapika, it's been a while"

Kurapika Kuruta, a detective as well who is also another member of the season detective for he is the detective of the summer. He is slightly older than Killua, only 2 years older. Kurapika gives Gon a warm smile while Gon respond it with awkward one.

"I thought you are considering it since I knew that Killua wouldn't be able to take good care of you. Are you hesitating?" Kurapika asked in a small yet clear tone.

Gon gulped at that statement "I'm sorry Kurapika. It's just, I don't think I can leave him. He needs me and well, I think he is not as bad as before"

Kurapika folded his arms "Maybe he does that for entertainment. You know that he is what he is and he doesn't care for what people think"

Gon flinched, she was about to say something but stopped as an arm is now sneaking on her waist and pull her against someone.

"Well, well. It's been a long time, isn't it? Kurapika" Killua hissed as he glare at Kurapika who only shrugged.

"Yes it is, Killua of the winter detective. Just like your season title, you are still cold as ever" Kurapika said which makes Killua huffed in irritation.

"So, what makes you come for a visit, Kurapika of a summer detective? Here to spreading the heat for a fight?" Killua said, still in irritation.

"Actually, I come to speak with you. For only two of us, would that be much of a trouble?" Kurapika calmly asked.

Killua went silent for a while before release Gon and goes inside "Fine, come in" in which Kurapika does so.

Tense atmosphere begin to suffocate the room Killua and Kurapika currently inside. Gon excused herself outside as both of them drink their coffee and Killua glares at Kurapika.

"So why are you here? Make it quick and leave after you are done" Killua said, wanting Kurapika to leave as soon as possible.

"Fine. I'm here for Gon's sake since she is scared of you, she wanted to leave. So I offer her to become my secretary as I can't even doubted her skills. But it seems you notice, considering you made her solid mind of quitting become hesitating and I have to admit, it surprises me to hear that you are back to working seriously" Kurapika said in amazed tone.

Killua silently grumble, thinking in a rage that the reason Gon wants to quit is actually because of Kurapika. But he tries to calm himself, knowing that he would never let Gon go ever now that he is serious about her and the work.

"Whatever. Is that all you have to say? If yes then you may leave" Killua said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not finished" Kurapika said as he gently put his cup on the table. "I was proposing a duel, actually"

That statement do caught Killua's a bit off guard for he didn't know what Kurapika wants from him.

"What duel?" Killua asked in uninterested tone.

"A duel where the winner gets Gon of course. I'm sure you wouldn't say no about it" Kurapika said in challenge tone.

Of course Killua wouldn't for he would make sure that Gon would never leave him.

"Why do I have to accept? She is working under me, anyway" Killua said, trying to sound cool and calm.

That made Kurapika gives a small smile "But she is trying to quit, right? As I say, she did consider to work for me"

That statement made Killua's blood boil. Like hell he would let Gon away from him, especially with Kurapika.

"What kind of duel?" Killua asked, this time with interest tone.

"I knew you would be interested. The duel would be take place in our season detective meeting. I'm sure you get the invitation, right? Every time there is a meeting there, there would be a case given to us by the president there and whoever solve it first would win. Of course, the answer should have come up with complete evidence and explanation. If I win then I would give up on asking Gon to work for me but if you lose then you have to fire her and let me have her" Kurapika said.

Killua nodded. He would never let Kurapika to have Gon no matter what. After that, Kurapika leaves and Gon comes inside to collect the empty cups.

"Hey Gon" Killua called out.

Gon look at Killua in surprise "Yes, Killua-san?"

Killua seems hesitant "Err, what did you dislike from working here?"

"Huh?" Gon asked in confusion.

Almost Immediately Killua shook his head "Never mind, the invitation. Did you still keep it?"

"Oh right" Unconsciously her face has brightened "Here it is, Killua-san" Gon happily handed back the invitation.

Killua takes it and opens it, seeing the date and the meeting place. It is for the next day and he did have time to go. Especially after he has accepted Kurapika's duel.

"Gon, you can go back early today, you should pack up today as well if you had a chance" Killua said.

"Pack up?" Gon questioned before beaming "Are we going to that meeting?"

Killua nodded "Yeah, me and you" Killua silently thought `I wish there is only the two of us together'

"Yatta!" Gon jumped in celebration which surprises Killua, he never thought that Gon would want to go to that boring meeting place. Nevertheless-

`How cute' Killua silently chuckle as he thought that and looking at Gon who is laughing and jumping around like a kid. Seems there is a good merit for going there, he made her happy after all.

Either way, a day passed quickly for currently Killua together with Gon are boarding the private airplane to go to the destination of the letter. It was quite a long way and boring, slightly actually for Killua sneakily keep looking at Gon when she wasn't looking or sleeping. Gon do tries to make a small talk to know him better in which Killua answers, happily actually. Although Gon asked very little since she is still scared of him in which Killua tries to speak towards her with gentle and soft tone to lessen her fears.

Finally, they have arrived. Gon look amazed that they are now standing in front of the castle gate that is European style. Despite the outside looks, the inside is amazing for some furniture's are brand new though there are some old furniture in years back then as well but had been taken care very well. A butler shows them the way towards their room. It does excite Killua, knowing that they are in the same room since the detective numbers are increasing more than Killua used to remember which is why the guest rooms are full causing some of them are sharing and that includes Gon that is being decided to share with Killua. Since Killua is an elite, his room will always be prepared so he didn't have this kind of problem. Still, thinking the detective numbers have increased so much is quite a surprise for him. Oh well, he barely came to the meeting after he had been given the title of the winter detective after all which is a very long time ago.

Gon was blushing madly, seeing the bed is only one and even though it is double bed, thinking she would be sleeping together with her own boss is really bad- in more ways than one. While Killua is unpacking his stuff, he look at Gon who is in daze as she looks at the bed and blushing really hard causing Killua to laugh at how cute she looks right now.

As much as he wants to do something quite perverted towards her, he needs to distract that thoughts away even though the thought of sleeping together is already a turn-on for him. Shaking his head, he made his way towards Gon.

"Hey" Killua said as he gently tap her shoulder.

Gon begins to panic and jolted before looking at Killua in red face.

"I- I may be still unexperienced but please take good care of me" Gon stutters and said in red face.

And Killua widen his eyes in surprise as his face goes red as well for that sentence is usually the bride sentence for the start of their first night.

Wait- did Gon really just said that towards him!? And it is only afternoon right now!

Gon begin to blush more and gasp in surprise, seems she has just realize what she had said.

"I- I'm sorry! I-uh, it must have been the influence of the novel I read in the airplane back then. I- I'm sorry!" Gon stutters quickly before leaving to the bathroom. Before long, a shower has heard inside the bathroom. Maybe Gon having a cold shower right now with her clothes on.

Shower

Killua shook his head immediately to distract himself from that kind of thoughts. Covering his red face as he keeps hearing his own loud heartbeat, he only lays himself on the bed, thinking it's already become dangerous when they just arrive here.

Few moments later, both Killua and Gon who had recover from their embarrassment have prepare themselves and goes together to the dining room. Lots of detectives had come flooding inside while Killua takes Gon to the season table where there are already three of the remaining season detectives have sit there and seems already start themselves.

"How good of you can join us in this year meeting, Killua-san" Kurapika said in formal but plain tone.

Killua take another seat for Gon before he takes a seat himself "Right, thanks for having me" Killua said with rolled eyes.

"I never thought you would came Killua and who is she?" A brunette woman with ponytail asked with the title of `Fall Detective' is shown on the table.

"She is my secretary. Therefore she had the right to sit here. No objections right, Bisuke?" Killua said.

Bisuke only look at Gon for a while before shrugged.

"Had my eyes deceive me or is this a trick? For Killua to bring someone here. Maybe this is a sign for an apocalypse" another young woman said with the sign of the spring detective.

"Quit it, Neon. I'm not here to argue" Killua said causing Neon to pout.

Gon still look dazed at the sight of the famous four season detective has gathered. She always heard that no one knows their real identity except for the trusted police or some detectives. She knows Kurapika and Killua are part of the elites and had no doubt in their abilities but Bisuke and Neon are strangers for her.

"Ho-ho-ho, well, well. Good to see all of you are finally together, right, Killua?" an old man said with a pony tail, thick beard and stretched earlobe with two piercings on both ears.

"Shut it geezer" Killua snapped.

"Um, could he be?" Gon turned to look at Kurapika which makes Killua scowled more for Gon prefers to ask something towards Kurapika not him.

"Ah you are right Gon. He is Netero, the president that runs this detective club and the one who chooses the four season detective by himself. You can say that he is the wisest amongst us all" Kurapika explains.

"More like he is already senile, just like Bisuke" Killua insulted.

Whack!

And it got responded by Bisuke hitting his head.

"You ungrateful brat!" Bisuke glare at Killua.

"Why, you!" Killua responds with his own glare.

Gon is now sweating bullets as a very tense atmosphere between Bisuke and Killua is in right now.

"No worries Gon. Those two are always like that, it will take time but soon you will get used to it" Kurapika said.

Gon sweats drop "Ah, is that so"

"Ho, ho, ho. This year season detective are very lively indeed. Considering they are all complete and you sure surprises me Killua, for bringing someone" Netero said in lively tone.

"Shut it old geezer" Killua hissed and glared at Netero but Netero doesn't seems to be fazed by Killua's glare, it just made his mood livelier than before.

"I'm getting bored" Neon said with boredom, didn't bother to hide it.

Netero only laughed at that "Very well. Let's enjoy the dinner to our hearts content!"

The dinner was lively indeed with the rest of the detectives are admiring the four season detectives. Some are trying to ask some questions towards them, in which at first, avoided by Killua but become angry as Kurapika helped them and Gon praise him for it causing Killua to help as well. Before long, it becomes an intelligent battle between Kurapika and Killua in which it ended as a draw while Neon and Bisuke only watch in amusement (Mostly Bisuke though, Neon busily trying to get compliment from the other detectives all over her).

"Looks like we can only settle this when we get the case" Kurapika said as he stand next to Killua, speaking in a tone that only can be heard by Killua.

"Hm, I will make sure that you lose" Killua said in the same tone as Kurapika.

After the dinner time is over, Killua and Gon goes back to their room.

"That was tiring" Killua said tiredly as he uses his brain much more than usual due to Kurapika.

Gon only smiled "But I learn a lot! Thank you Killua-san" Gon said in gratitude in which Killua only slightly blushed at that.

"So, what do you think about the four season detectives?" Killua asked although he actually wanted to ask `what do you think about me' but he is too shy for that.

Gon put her index finger on her lips and pout in a pose that Killua notice it is her thinking pose. Killua had to admit that pose look seductive for him but shook his head as whatever Gon doing for him is seductive and now is not the time to think about those things.

"I actually have no doubt on both of you and Kurapika abilities" Gon said and Killua mentally make sure to win their duel so that Gon would admire him more than Kurapika. "Bisuke seems hiding her strength as I can feel that her skills as detective is quite admirable as well even though she didn't show it but Neon- I kind of didn't have a clue" Gon said as she looks at Killua.

Killua shrugged "Neon is using her money to make people work for her to collect evidence or clues and making them solve the case for her. She bribed some judges to choose her as having the spring detective title as well. Given the position is empty and that old geezer just casually accepts her, well, I barely talk to her, anyway"

After Killua explains that, Gon stare at Killua. Normally, he would blush at that stare but now, he remembered that he used to do the same thing as Neon do by making Gon do all the work and he takes the credit. Killua tries to avert his eyes from Gon, feeling really embarrassed.

"That reminds me Killua-san, is the four season title is really valuable? Since I heard that it sure is amazing but I never know the value of having it" Gon asked in curiosity in which responded by Killua sighing in relief.

"It's not really amazing for me as well but it is like having the police trust you completely to the point that they allow you to meddle and they will co-operate with you by giving everything they have found, such as fingerprints, blood test, data on victim or the suspect and much more." Killua said.

"Ah" Gon seems to realize something "Is that why I am able to collect the evidence and clues easily with having free pass to go to the crime scene because of your title?"

Killua nodded, unable to say anything as he is still guilty on pushing all of his workload towards Gon.

Gon seems amazed, to the point her eyes is twinkling "That is really cool" she mumbled.

Killua looks at Gon, seems appraising her. He noticed that Gon would make a great detective considering her deduction skills and quick thinking of able to pinpoint the location on where he was kidnapped then saving him (his pride is still greatly hurt by that) also with her martial skills, she would more than qualified to be the season detective. Well, if she wants it, he wouldn't mind giving his winter detective title for her if that makes her happy more than anything.

"Umm~" Gon blushed hard.

"Yes?" Killua said in a shaking voice as he is trying so hard not to laugh right now.

"Killua-san, aren't you really close right now?" Gon stammers a bit, still blushing.

Killua only smile mischievously "I'm already giving you space you know, I can't move back anymore"

"I- I see" Gon stammers nervously.

Right now, the two of them are prepared to go to the bed. Even though the bed is double bed, it is still cramped for Gon didn't want her own boss to sleep on the floor when it is supposed to be his room but Killua didn't want Gon to sleep on the floor either so they decided to sleep on the bed together and right now, Gon can feel Killua's breath on her neck while Killua feel the same.

"It is a bit cold, isn't it?" Gon shivers as she tries to tug the blanket.

Killua looks at the window as he lie on the bed "Of course it would be cold. It is currently snowing right now. No wonder you are shivering, why are you wearing nightgown as pajamas?" Killua said in teasing tone although he actually thank you for this amazing view.

"I- I didn't know we would be sharing rooms and without thinking I brought this since it's new" Gon said as she blush and hug herself to make herself warmer.

`Yahoo, so I'm the first to see that nightgown? Lucky~' Killua happily said in his mind but he is still worries as he sees Gon feeling really cold.

Unable to see Gon keep shivering as her teeth began to chattering, he grabs her and pull her towards him, enveloping her in a hug causing steam to practically come out of her ears as she blushed darkly. She didn't realize that Killua is the same, blushing as red as tomato as he did that.

"K-Ki-Kil-Killua-san" Gon stammered out but she actually think it is quite-nice for it is quite warm with her boss embrace. Wait- what was she thinking?

Killua even surprised at their now close distance as he pull the blanket to cover both of them until it reach Gon's neck. He can smell the scent of the rose from her and only hope that Gon didn't hear his own loud heartbeat that he didn't think to notice since Gon's well-being is his first priority.

"It's fine. Just go to sleep" Killua said soothingly in her ear causing Gon to blush more.

Unexpectedly, Gon did able to go to sleep after few seconds which surprises Killua. But he is more surprised at the fact that he keep poking her cheeks repeatedly but she didn't wake up.

"Gon, what would happen if I attack you? At least show some reaction" Killua sighed, not knowing that Gon is a heavy sleeper.

And yet, seeing Gon's lips open is truly inviting.

"It's your fault" Killua said before gently, he press his own lips against hers for a short while so that he won't wake her up. How lucky of him, Gon didn't wake up.

`It's really soft and sweet' Killua thought as he lick his lips.

He want more, deeply than before but he can't afford on getting caught so he suppressed that urge.

"Che, we are so close but actually far away, huh?" Killua huffed in irritation for it would be a very long way to go in order for her and Gon to be close.

Slowly, before he goes to sleep. Killua hovers his lips above her ears and whisper in soft, gentle with sincere tone.

"I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- I can't choose

Killua slowly opens his eyes, as he feels the sunlight hit his face. His eyes squinted for a moment before he looks down only to see he is still hugging Gon in his sleep with a bonus of Gon is hugging him back as well.

`Whoa! What kind of pleasant yet strange feelings is this?' Killua thought, despite being cautious, he thought he should enjoy this. Secretly, he is starting to snuggle his face against hers.

It was then loud footsteps are heard echoing through the hallway which slightly alerting Killua. He is still enjoying snuggling himself against Gon after all so he didn't take a much notice about it.

The Winter detective's room door is now forcefully slammed open by none other than Kurapika "Wake up Killua Zaoldyeck! We have a case-" Kurapika stopped.

"Uh-" Killua groaned then look at Kurapika in annoyance while Kurapika look in disbelief.

"What do you want?!" Killua hissed, he is still not waking up fully yet. Noticing Kurapika's odd look, he begins to clear his mind before blush in realization. He is just aware that Kurapika just seen him sleeping together (literally) with Gon.

Kurapika's brain is now thinking in full speed. This is his thought in the process as he looks at the scene in front of him.

Killua and Gon are sleeping in the same bed then both of them are hugging each other

In conclusion.

"This is a sexual harassment!" Kurapika stated as he points at Killua.

"THE HELL COULD THIS BE A SEXUAL HARASSMENT!?" Killua exclaimed loudly with a red face.

"That is the face of a guilty person" Kurapika said as he marches until he stands beside the bed then look at Killua in cold demeanor.

"MORE LIKE A FACE OF SOMEONE GETTING ACCUSED WRONGLY!" Killua glares as he yelled.

"To summarize what happened here. It must be you forced Gon on your pervert nature to make her sleep with you. She must have been filled with fears the whole time" Kurapika deducted and keep accusing Killua.

"EXCUSE ME?! I'M NOT A PERVERT!"Killua said, denying whatever Kurapika had thrown towards him.

Kurapika answered in calm demeanor although he could be seen boiling in rage "Oh Killua Zaoldyeck, aren't you known as the most famous playboy ever? Everyone knows about it, isn't that right or have you forgotten?"

Killua grit his teeth in anger, true that he used to be a playboy and maybe having **a bit** (Killua emphasize it) pervert nature but he certainly didn't do that things anymore ever since he realized his feelings towards Gon.

"WHY YOU-"

"Uh?"

Both Killua and Kurapika turned towards Gon who is now groggily waking up because of Killua's yelling. She looks around and surprised to see both Kurapika and Killua looking at her with blush on their faces?!

"H-Huh?" Gon is clueless now "Wh-what's wrong with you two?"

The two snapped out of it.

"I- I'm not looking" Kurapika being a gentleman, quickly cover his eyes and look at other way.

"Uh-um" Killua, being quite a pervert he is, only stammers a bit while his eyes still enjoying the view.

Gon, who is still clueless, look at herself and-

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Scream in embarrassment due to her nightgown strap are loosening.

`Damn it! Just a little bit more and I could see her naked breast!' Killua thought, feeling it is definitely quite a waste. Especially when her body is quite something.

"B-B-Both of you get out, NOW!" Gon shouted in embarrassment as she covers her chest while Kurapika quickly drag Killua outside and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it" Killua murmured at Kurapika's action on dragging him outside.

Kurapika glares at Killua "What was that, Killua Zaoldyeck? You would like to be a pervert like you usually are and watching her undress or something?"

Killua glares back at Kurapika, the image of Gon undressing definitely clouding his mind but he tries to shake it off while trying to think of a comeback before remembering that the reason Kurapika came was due to a case.

"Right, you came to my room to discuss about a case, wasn't it?" Killua said, crossing his arms.

"Changing the subject huh?" Kurapika cross his arms as well "Never mind, it is just like you said. I'm here to deliver a case and it has to involve the season detectives"

Hearing that makes Killua a bit alarmed, a case that even have a need to involve all the members of the season detectives means it was a very big yet could be very confidential secret case.

"What kind of case was that? Serial bombings? Mass Murders? Important files are stolen? Drugs Selling? Slavery? Kidnapiping? Corrupting?" Killua said, trying to name all the important case that usually are impossible to be solved by one detective.

"Quite all the things you just said with more additional things" Kurapika said, truly serious.

"Then, is the case connected with a shady organization?" Kallua asked, getting serious as well "After all, you need an organization in order to pull off so many crimes"

"Yes" Kurapika nodded "It has also been the rival of our detective's organization"

Killua widen his eyes "PAIN Organization?"

Kurapika nodded "Indeed. Phantom Agonizing Intellectual Netherworld. Their organization has wide variety of doing, even the smallest crime is also in their list. As long as it is a crime, they will do it"

"Their organization fits the name too. As in phantom where they are always hide their presence and difficult to unmask them. Agonizing as they would put physical or even mental pain towards traitor or in their victims. Intellectual as they have almost never leaved any discriminating evidence that can be used against them. Netherworld as they are truly famous in dark and remain untouched" Killua explained as after all these years, not a single detective has ever apprehend their member which is understandable since mostly choose suicide when they are captured or had no way out.

"Indeed. PAIN and HOHO has been a rival as only HOHO detective members are known to apprehend some of the PAIN members" Kurapika said.

"Which brings me to the question that I always want to know the answer" Killua said in embarrassment and annoyance "Why is our club named HOHO!? That reminds me of the president laugh!"

"Apparently the reason of the name is because of that. Because it is president laugh and he easily remembers it" Kurapika said though he is actually has a small desire on wanting to change the name of the detective club as well.

"And what kind of name is that!? Not to mention our HOHO stands for Help Other Hindrance Owner. The fuck did him actually mean with that kind of name!?" Killua fumed, he really can't stand the name. He even thinks PAIN names are way cooler than HOHO. This is one of the reasons why Killua can't stand to go to the season detective's meeting.

Kurapika sighed "Cool or not, we have to deal with PAIN so we have emergency season detective meeting right now"

"Wha-" Killua stopped "I haven't showered yet!"

"Your fault for waking up late" Kurapika said, dragging Killua once more "We have to go"

"WAIT!"

Both Killua and Kurapika turned to look at Gon who is opening the door forcefully, wearing a bathrobe with her hair is still wet.

"I'm coming too!" Gon said with determination.

The two are now flabbergasted.

"Uhm. Gon.." Kurapika stutters, avert his gaze away from Gon "Wearing a bathrobe towards the meeting is.. inappropriate.. right?"

Killua pinch his nose immediately, afraid he could have nosebleed any second now.

`Damn, she looks so sexy wearing a bathrobe. It even shows her curves very well, even her legs look incredibly hot right now' Killua thought while trying to control himself.

"Well of course you may accompany us to the meeting Gon. We would give you time to dressed up and everything, we'll be waiting like a gentleman" Kurapika said before whispering "Not you though"

"What?!" Killua glared and hissed towards Kurapika.

Gon, who wants to be safe, immediately goes back inside the room with a quick saying of "I'll be dressed in a moment"

"Now this certainly gives me more reason for unable to trust Gon with you. I should have taken her from you when I have the chance" Kurapika said with every hate he could muster.

"Very good then. You had lost your chance" Killua sneered, as he glaring using all the hate he could muster.

When Gon had comes back and dressed properly. She lowers her head as she could feel the heating gaze between Killua and Kurapika as she is stuck in the middle.

`Why can't they just getting along?' Gon thought in depressed atmosphere.

In such a short moment, they have finally arrived and all season detectives has present.

"Alright season detectives. This is time to get serious as we have to face the PAIN and they are not to be taken lightly" Netero said, having a serious look.

Knowing the president himself is serious is enough to bring a tense atmosphere towards all who present in the meeting.

"The PAIN has begun their movements. We have just realized that some small case that are solved are given by the PAIN organization, making them the mastermind of the whole thing" Netero said "The client unable to say anything though, knowing that they are threaten to keep their mouth shut about it"

"I found out that some clients whom are asking for the PAIN services are killed or having suicide when the plans are failed causing our leads to the PAIN has lost" Kurapika informed as he recalled on one of the cases that is connected to the PAIN. He is too late to prevent the suicide of the culprit he caught that is connected with PAIN.

"PAIN always thinking things through. They would never leave a lead or two so easily for us to find" Killua said, noting that he too hasn't get any lead about PAIN.

"Indeed, no leads about them" Bisuke continued

"Almost like they are not exist at all" Neon piped in as well.

"PAIN organization?" Gon mumbled before her face brightens "Ah, I have their contact number" She clapped her hands at that.

Every season detectives and the president are now looking at Gon in weird look.

"Wait, what?" Killua is now having a perplexed look towards Gon.

Gon shuffles her pocket and taking out a small business card then put it on the table for everyone to see "Good thing I kept it. I like the logo actually"

Everyone is now completely surprised as it is indeed, at the card have the logo of the PAIN and even contact numbers are included.

"How- wha-" Killua stammered, unable to form the words he wants to say.

Noticing what her boss want to ask, Gon explained "I got it from the case of two months ago at the Rovier Residence. After you solved the case, I was looking around their private park since the design intrigues me. It was then, I noticed a card was hanging around the rose bushes. I kept it since I don't think anyone would claim a lost business card after the murder incidents"

Kurapika nodded in satisfaction "Well, good work Gon. You are much more useful than our winter detective here"

Killua said nothing, he only glares at Kurapika in hatred at that remarks.

Gon shook her head quickly at that "It was a pure luck. Besides, if Killua-san did order me to come back quickly, I would never be able to retrieve this card"

Kurapika only gives Killua a blank look "Saved by your secretary, huh?"

Killua grit his teeth for that response.

A tense atmosphere between Kurapika and Killua is now broken a second later by Netero's easy going laugh.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. You have a very wonderful secretary indeed, Killua. With this we have a lead for the PAIN now" Netero said.

"Still, we should be cautious about this. Contacting them is definitely not a thing we should do" Kurapika said, knowing it would be a mess if they did contact the number.

"However" Killua giving his opinion "Their numbers is the only thing as the lead in the card. Other lead would be the fingerprints but despite we may be able to lift some fingerprints at the card, we would only get Gon's fingerprints and the master of the Rovier Residence as he is the one who committed the murder from the plan given by PAIN. The PAIN is not stupid enough to leave some prints even on their own business cards, they must have wearing gloves"

"You have a point" Kurapika said, reluctantly agreed.

"So the number is the only thing we have as lead?" Bisuke said in disappointment.

Neon only sighs in boredom as other detective seems to have a dead end.

"What about the paper?"

Once more, every eyes were now landed in Gon's direction.

"What paper?" Killua asked, thinking did Gon have another lead on PAIN?

"The paper printing of the card" Gon pointed out " I noticed that the card is not printed with the normal paper printed for the card. Seems it is different since it is seemed to be shinier than the other business card that I know"

Hearing that made both Kurapika and Killua look at the card once more and blink in realization.

"Of Course!" Both Kurapika and Killua shouted out.

"This is certainly a very different paper from the usual card out there. This paper must be a very special type and is very hard to get. We can ask the lab to analyze it then we can narrow all the possibilities" Kurapika said.

"Not only the paper but the ink as well, it may be using a special ink as I see further, they are different types of ink as well from what I know" Killua deducted as he noticed the ink from the card.

Both Kurapika and Killua are now turned towards Gon at the same time "Gon! You're a genius!"

"H-huh?" Gon blushed a little "I- I'm only giving my opinion"

"Such sharp eyes" Bisuke commented "Why don't you quit as secretary and become a detective yourself. Must be suck having to serve under Killua all the time"

"Shut up, old hag!" Killua said in sneer.

"Damn Brat!" Bisuke growled, ready to punch Killua anytime.

After some arguments and some consideration. The president finally dissembles the meeting and give warnings for all the detectives to be fully alert and will be told the result of the card later.

"I wonder if that did help" Gon mumbled as she look down in worry while she walk besides Killua on the way towards the Canteen for lunch now.

Killua who heard that, can't help but answering "Of course you did help. If you didn't say anything or give that card, we would hit a dead end"

Gon looked up towards Killua in surprise while Killua slightly avert his gaze from Gon in embarrassment.

Her look is now turned into a smile "Thank you so much, Killua-san"

And Killua could only look down more as his bangs cover his eyes while blush is spreading more towards his cheeks.

"Um, either way. I'll be taking a bath so you just go and have your lunch. I'll join you later" Killua said before quickly leaves, ignoring Gon's call for him.

Gon sigh "Killua-san, I wonder if he is not feeling well"

"Ara, Gon? You are alone?"

Gon whipped her head to see Kurapika right behind her.

"Going for lunch? I was about to as well. Would you like to join me?" Kurapika offered.

Gon, whom had no heart to refuse, only nodded in accepting Kurapika's offer.

After they ordered and taking their food, the two of them are now sitting together and chatting about the meetings before the conversation turned into a serious matter for Gon.

"Are you sure you really are not going to leave him?" Kurapika asked, definitely mentioning Killua on Gon.

"Well.." Gon hesitated "Seems Killua-san is not really bad as he used to"

Kurapika sighed "Well, alright. But there is something I need to tell you"

Somehow, Gon able to sense that whatever Kurapika is going to say, it is very serious "What is it?"

"Killua and I made a bet. Apparently, the one whom are able to solved a case that is issued by the president first would be the winner" Kurapika said "And out of all cases, it is connected with PAIN. This would be very challenging indeed"

Gon jump slightly out from her chair at that. What did Kurapika do to make Killua accept the bet? And what are they betting about?

"What are you both betting on,anyway?" Gon asked in curiosity, wanting to know what it is that makes Killua participating.

"You" Kurapika said simply.

Gon could only look at Kurapika in weird look.

"Me?" Gon point at herself.

Kurapika nodded at that.

Gon thought that Kurapika was joking around but she knew that Kurapika is always serious and his eyes are indeed seious.

"But, why?" Gon asked in no one particular.

"Because he likes you" Kurapika said simply again.

"What?" Gon said in confusion, she seems to be a bit dizzy now at processing this information.

"That is what I deducted" Kurapika said "I know Killua, he always playing around with girls but now I can see that he is serious with you. I did thought he was playing around with you in boredom as he never paid any attention towards you but I was wrong. He likes you and so do I"

Gon could feel her head slightly pounding while her heartbeat start increasing quickly, how should she react to this?

Kurapika sighed "Sorry, you must be confused. Either way, you have all time to think about it. Me and Killua would be fighting fair and square for getting you and neither of us would be getting down. You should give us your answer when the case is over"

With that, Kurapika excused himself, giving Gon all by herself to think.

`Kurapika likes me? Killua likes me as well?'

That is the only thought swirling in Gon's head. Never in her life she is ever getting confessed but now Kurapika is confessing towards her and even implying that Killua likes her too!?

Too much, this is simply too much

They are fighting for her and she has to choose.

She thought about Kurapika, who has always been a good friend for her. He always makes sure to check up on her and giving her support whenever she needs it. Kurapika has been her role model for a long time for she admires him being a detective and a good one as well. Kurapika also gives her advice about his own career, Gon is really thankful for having Kurapika in her life.

After that, her thoughts drifted to Killua whom is her boss that she used to fear so much. For Killua has always yell at her and cutting her pay so much that she had her electricity and water cut off and having to unable to pay her rental few months. She is also instructed to do all the hard work for asking in testimony or finding evidence and reports it for Killua whom just leisurely connecting the dots and doing the accusation and analysis show.

Still, she did notice Killua had been gentle towards her these past few days and making sure he is speaking towards her in soft tone to lessen her fears. He even had increase her pay so much that she has finally able to pay her rent debt that is piling up along with the water and electricity, she is so thankful that she can finally enjoy having lights and water for bath and drink.

Killua also lend her his Sherlock Holmes series of novels that she likes very much (Killua actually said that she can have it but Gon refused so they sticks with her "borrowing") She did not know how Killua is able to know that, maybe because of his deduction skills? She can't deny that she had starting to admire Killua as she watch him working and helping her during her slip up at the restaurant back then. Knowing him to be worried about her definitely surprises her but made her touched as well.

Then the thought of choosing one from two of them is coming back.

She likes both of them sure, but romantically, she is not sure about it.

Yet, having to choose one is certainly a dilemma.

One thing she knows.

She can't choose one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The first time witnessing of Killua Zaoldyeck in a case

Gon could only sigh all the time after the talk with Kurapika. She still can't believe the fact that both Kurapika and Killua are in love with her. She shook her head as she tries to throw away those thoughts away but failed miserably. She goes to the balcony and let her gaze on the sky as she sees the clouds, trying to let her mind drifted away.

Killua can only look at Gon from far distance with worry as he could see Gon is truly troubled but didn't know the cause. He found out that Gon had interaction with Kurapika during lunch and deduce that that might be the cause of Gon's being troubled. He growled at himself for leaving Gon with Kurapika, he should have accompany her.

"Honestly, what are they talking about?" Killua mutter towards himself as he can't get closer to Gon now. When he comes towards her few minutes ago, Gon quickly broke eye contact with him the second they did and excuse herself. Looking at that action made Killua's heart feel crushed.

`Kurapika didn't brainwash her by saying all things about me to make Gon hates me, right? But thinking about it, it must be impossible for Kurapika requesting a fair fight and he would never break the rules. Were Kurapika persuading her or maybe… confess to her!? Wait, then why did Gon avoid me!? That is not right, it's not like Kurapika tells her or Gon finds out about my feelings for her, right?'

The moment that thought strikes Killua, he can't help but being flustered.

`She knows… SHE KNOWS THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!'

Killua instantly walks away with heavy steps which alerted Gon. She turns back and surprised to see a glimpse of her boss walking away suddenly.

`Th-that surprised me, I wonder why Killua-san left suddenly?' Gon thought as she puts her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

"Yahoo~"

Gon tilt her head as she hears that familiar voice. She look down from the balcony to find the source and blinks as she sees Bisuke is looking up towards her with a smile and wave her hand.

Gon could see that Bisuke is calling her which she had no idea why. But thinking she had nothing else to do, she decided to go to where Bisuke is.

"Hi there, I never thought I could see you alone for I thought you would always be at Killua's side" Bisuke said the moment Gon come towards her.

The moment she hears Bisuke mentioning Killua, she can't help but blush a little.

"Ara?" Bisuke tilt her head at Gon who is now flustered. Feeling she had a jackpot on something, she smirked.

"Did you perhaps, have feelings with Killua?" Bisuke gives a chuckle as her eyes darted on Gon whom flinched.

"N-No! That's not it!" Gon put both of her hands up in instinct "It's not like that!" Gon shook her head violently before then exclaims with surprise "It's not like I had to choose between Killua or Kurapika!"

"Ohh~" Bisuke lets out amused smirk while Gon paled when she finally realized on what she just said.

"I see, I see" Bisuke nodded for herself as she lets out a chuckle while Gon look at Bisuke in fright.

"Maa~ I think you should choose Kurapika. He is truly a true gentleman and a very calm and composed person. I'm sure you would be happy with him" Bisuke said, giving suggestion for Gon before continued with irritating look "Just forget about Killua. He is still such a brat and he thinks highly for himself. Not to mention he is a playboy and really rude"

"Killua-san is not like that" Gon starting to raise her voice "Killua may be like that but he has good points too. He saves me when I screw up at a job and he spoke to me with gentle voice. Killua-san is no longer plays around with women and he teaches me things that I don't really understand as well"

"Oh my" Bisuke seems taken aback "I guess you have feelings for Killua since you defend him.

Unable to think of an excuse, Gon only blush and fall into silence.

Bisuke is now letting out a small smile "Either way, are you free right now? I want a female friend to hang out with and Neon is not someone I can handle"

Gon starting to ponder for a moment as she too, had nothing to do and thinks it's fine to accept Bisuke's offer.

"Alright, I think it's fine for us to hang out" Gon nodded at her new friend.

"Great" Bisuke happily clasps both of her hands "Let's do some shopping and sight-seeing"

"Eh? We can go shopping?" Gon asked in surprise, never thought they could go for shopping and sight-seeing.

Bisuke nodded with a smile "Of course we can, why not we have some sight-seeing first in my car then we can go shopping on the biggest mall in this city area. Using the car would only take 25 minutes' drive so it's not a problem.

Before Gon could say something, She is already dragged by Bisuke, rambling on and on about their fun days. Somehow, Gon thinks that this day would become a very long day.

And, she was right.

Despite she is quite tired from the walking around by sight-seeing and currently shopping. She felt she can't keep up with Bisuke's shopping enthusiasm as she tries to rest but failed miserably as Bisuke drag her to another shop.

`Please give me a break already! This is already the 17th shop we have been to!' Gon thought miserably in her mind yet she didn't dare to say anything towards Bisuke as she is afraid to hurt her feelings.

As Bisuke looking around, Gon suddenly hear her phone's ringing. Killua's number is now flashed on the screen which made Gon slightly pale.

"Oh no! I forgot to tell Killua that I'm with Bisuke!" Gon exclaims in panic as she picks up the call and-

"WHERE WERE YOU!? IT'S GETTING LATE AND I CAN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE!" Killua's loud voice immediately echoes through the store. Gon winces at that but when she hears the voice once more, she founds that Killua is not angry but worried.

"I- I'm sorry Killua-san. I'm currently with Bisuke on the mall, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you" Gon said as she bows down to apologize for the people whom is disturbed by Killua's loud voice earlier.

"With Bisuke? Ah, all right, I'll go over immediately!" Killua said quickly then with a click, Killua hangs up.

"Eh? I haven't told him what floor and which mall we are into now" Gon said as she tries to make another call but stopped when Bisuke comes over.

Bisuke look slightly irritated "I can't believe they didn't have my size! I really like that clothes!" Bisuke then looks at Gon "Oh, I thought I heard Killua's voice earlier, did he call you just now?"

Gon nodded "Yes, but I haven't told him where we are so I was about to call him to tell him"

Bisuke wave her hand dismissively "No need for that" Bisuke cross her arms "I hate to admit this but Killua is one of the best, for he is a winter detective. As an elite, it should be easy for him to deduce where we are so there is no need for you to tell him. He would be able to find us with or without you telling"

Gon seems a bit flabbergasted but decided to trust Bisuke not to call Killua. It was then she goes pale once more when Bisuke announce to go for the next shop.

"Gimme a break" Gon mumbled as she slightly massage her knee, hoping her pain would slightly subsided. Bisuke still happily browsing the goods, jumping happily from another store to another, forcing her to keep up with her impossible pace.

"So tired" Gon mumbled as she sit on the couch which the store provided. Gon could only sigh in despair as she sees Bisuke running around energetically.

"Bisuke really got you good, huh? She loves shopping after all and no one could keep up"

Hearing the familiar voice made Gon turn around only to see her boss standing behind her.

"Killua-san?" Gon called out in surprise "When did you get here?"

"Approximately 1minute 15 seconds" Killua said as he looks at his watch "I minute should be sufficient enough to arrive here but due to people crowding around, I have to add 15 seconds to come here"

Gon able to see clearly that Killua is hiding his hard panting, knowing her boss must have run the moment he step his foot in the mall "How did you know we are in this mall? Also we have been hopping around from one store to another but you find us in exact floor and location. How did you do that?" Gon asked in surprise though there is also a hint of curiosity and admiration.

"Elementary, my dear Gon" Killua slightly blush at calling Gon, his dear but it hided well because he is flushed bright red from the running so Gon didn't notice " Bisuke always goes to the biggest mall and this Angora Mall is the biggest one in this area so it's not hard. Also, Bisuke had particular tastes in her fashion so I have list of some stores she would go. It is also this night time before dinner and Bisuke had a habit to check on her best store before dinnertime and this store is her best and favorite so I merely rush here and found you"

"Wow" Gon said in amazement "You even memorize Bisuke's fashion store and the floor?"

"I have the map of this mall stored in my memory, actually even the entire city is also recorded. I arrive quickly because there are some shortcuts which I can use" Killua said proudly.

"True, you seems arrive in less than 20 minutes" Gon said in awe the next thing "You are amazing, Killua-san"

Killua blush got darken, feeling happy for getting compliment from his secret love though Gon already knows his feelings.

"Ara? I didn't know you are here, brat"

Killua letting out a scowl then glare at Bisuke "I'm here to pick up my secretary, you should have ask for my permission before you went out with her"

Bisuke letting out a glare as well "Your permission? I believe I have no need for permission to take a friend for hang out"

Killua narrowed his eyes "Letting my precious secretary hurt and tired because of your selfish shopping desire is definitely not a so-called-friend would do"

Gon immediately blush at the word `precious' coming out from Killua's mouth. Even so, neither of Killua nor Bisuke took notice of Gon as they are busy glaring with each other.

Thinking they shouldn't make a scene, Gon decided to break the tension.

"Uh- hey. I'm really hungry right now, can we have dinner here?" Gon asked as she fearfully looks at her boss and Bisuke.

The moment they look at Gon, the tense atmosphere disappears completely.

"Yeah, it is almost dinnertime, anyway" Bisuke nodded in agreement.

Killua notice how tired and hungry Gon is from her expression "We should go to have dinner then. I know a good and nearby place to eat, its also on this floor. Let's go" Killua mention Gon to follows him.

"Wait a minute, you are not joining us for dinner! And why are you the one who decides on where we get to eat?!" Bisuke angrily said at Killua

Without saying anything, Killua took all of shopping bags on Gon's hand with his left hand. Before Gon could lets out a protest, she was silenced Killua's other hand gently took her hand which made her slightly blush.

"Careful. You are a bit wobbly right? You can lean on me, no worries for I'll match up with your walking pace" Killua said as he gently leads Gon to walk with him.

Bisuke's seems taken aback by Killua's considerate behavior like a gentleman. Now that she looks properly at Gon, she notices that Gon is really tired and her walking steps are not really stable. That explains why Killua choosing a place that is nearby and lighten her load so that Gon won't have to get tired further.

`Seems that brat truly cares a lot about Gon. Quite a surprise, I thought he was playing with her' Bisuke thought as she then goes to joins them.

Gon was thankful that Killua understand her condition and not saying anything about it. She lets out a sigh of relief when they arrives in the restaurant and she could rest as she sits down. As Killua ordering the food, he notices that Bisuke is looking at her with guilty look in which Gon shook her head and gives Bisuke a gentle smile.

Killua look slightly annoyed at Gon accepting Bisuke to be her friend. He had no problem with Gon having a friend but this is Bisuke, and Killua knows that Bisuke might telling Gon some bad things about him which made him unable to win her heart. As if by a chance, his glance meets Bisuke whom only gives him a short sigh which made Killua slightly surprised at that remarks which show that Bisuke seems didn't mind of his presence. He may be very intelligent but woman's heart are a mystery for him which until now still trying to solve.

As their foods arrive, they started a conversation though it was mostly Bisuke and Gon while Killua only joins the conversation rarely until he feels bored with all the girls talk, his eyes darted around the customers around, analyzing them.

`That blonde woman is obviously using him for money. She only dresses up to look like rich woman in order to tempting him. Typical' Killua thought as he analyze another customer `Looks like that guy is going to reject that unsuspecting woman whom just in her happy-go-lucky mood. Even the sign that guy gives completely fails to reach her. Guess his last straws will be broken when they are out of this restaurant' Killua lets out a slight chuckle `Full of interesting people to analyze indeed'. Killua gives his smirk as he study more of his surroundings.

"Oh, someone is having fun?" Bisuke looks at Killua with a smirk "Because you are eating with two beautiful women like us?" Killua gives a non-approving look instantly the moment his eyes met Bisuke.

`Gon is much more beautiful than you!' Killua narrowed his eyes as he lets out a short replies "Hn" for he had not in the mood to talk with Bisuke for it only irritates him further.

Gon keep her mouth shut, being a very long time secretary for Killua definitely made Gon knows that Killua is now truly irritated.

Bisuke then put her hand on Killua's shoulder "Don't be shy, I'm sure you are enjoying our presence"

Killua is now irritated "I am not-"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Loud woman scream echoes through the restaurant. They turn around only to see in a table not far behind of them, a group of five which is now four as one of them is dead, lying face down on the floor with it's mouth has a white foam coming out.

Without any warning, both Killua and Bisuke came over the table to look at the situation with Killua asking Gon to stay there as her foot is still recovering.

The moment they arrived, Killua immediately analyze the victim died from poisoning in his wine, looking in early 30's. He had expensive suit, watch and appearance suggesting he is indeed a wealthy man. Yet, Killua remembers his one second of his gaze landed at the group on him having first expression that only last for 0,1 second before it disappears.

His eyes and his ears caught what his last words perfectly.

Perfect… is what the victim said with first expression of sinister .

Killua then look at the group of the remaining four, which are two on each gender.

One of the men had neat hairstyle, usual clothing set with usual appearance in which Killua lets out a silent chuckle while moving on the next man, whom seems to be the youngest among the group and following trends of haircut and clothing. Killua noted he is a scholar student in business knowledge. It is evident he is a scholar from the earlier conversation he heard and business knowledge from his open notebook having calculated economy, profit of trying to make restaurant business. Seems he is trying to make this restaurant as an example for his future business whiles asking the group for help with the funds.

And the remaining women's… Killua slightly sweat dropped as he could see clearly those women are smitten, looking at him with adoration and longing look.

"Well?" Bisuke nudged Killua with a smirk "Are you going to sweet talk with them and go out with them? You can do so after we finish this case, if they are not the killer"

Killua gives Bisuke a hard glare "I'm not doing that! I just want this to get over with!" Killua huffed as he goes back analyzing the remaining women.

The first women had long black hair and cashmere jumpsuit with pearl earrings. She gives elegant vibe yet pure at the same time while the other woman had short brunette hair, dressed casual with t-shirt and jeans. She looks plain without any trace of make-up yet it seems that didn't bother her.

The restaurant plunged into chaos for few minutes before both Killua and Bisuke asks the other customers for their co-operation while Gon calling the police.

Killua never thought he would be dragged on a murder case right now. Feeling sorry, he was about to look at Gon to apologize but found that Gon is looking at him with serious and anticipating look. That look made Killua's heart thump as he realized that this is the first time Gon will be witnessing him working on the case. Killua gives a serious smile at Gon, showing his confidence to solve the case before turn around to face the crime scene, completely missing Gon's state of madly blushing right now with her heart thumping loudly caused by Killua's smile.

`No worries Gon. I'll solve this quickly then come for you' Killua thought as he brimming with confidence before then, looking at Bisuke whom also analyzing the crime scene with disdain look. `What a nuisance' Killua thought once more as his gaze landed on Bisuke.

" **You** are the nuisance" Bisuke spat those words at Killua whom now having tick mark on the side of his head.

Looking at their state, Gon now worriedly look at her boss and Bisuke, silently wishing they would get along as they are now roped in a murder case.

Thinking that kind of wish wouldn't work, Gon is now wishing for the police would arrive sooner.

Or there would be a second bloodbath murder, performed by Killua and Bisuke.

Let's just hope that didn't happen.


End file.
